


In the Hands of a Savior

by sparrowsister18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsister18/pseuds/sparrowsister18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing with Heroes and Villains feels...much needed angst and my idea of missing scenes from 4x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hands of a Savior

"So Gold was playing us the whole time..."

The thought ran and burned in her mind as they rushed into town.   _What was he planning? Where is Gold?_ Her emotions fumed as David drove far quicker than a sheriff should deem appropriate, but if Gold was up to his old antics, it can NOT be good.

"Why on earth would Gold lie about Anna..?" Mary-Margaret asked with the innocence of a princess. "What are you thinking, Emma?" She noticed her daughters unusually somber face deep in thought as she asked the question.

"I have no idea...but Killian was acting weird at Granny's today. He was going on and on about Gold turning over new leaves. Even with Belle and Henry in his life, Killian never cared for him. Why on earth would he trust the man he hunted down for centuries all of a sudden?" Emma knew she wasn't looking for an answer and as they neared the town square answers began to beam in flashing signs.

"What is that...?" Henry was the one to speak up now. There was an enormous beam of light streaming directly above the clock tower library. That's when it pieced itself together for Emma.  _Gold is in there._ She knew it.

"I don't know, but I am not waiting out here to find out." She practically jumped out of the cruiser's front seat, slamming the door behind her. She was shaking, partially from anger at the lying man they began to trust, but also from fear that Killian somehow was connected to all of this.

"Emma! Wait!" It was her mother, she began following her as quickly as a new mother in heels possibly could. Emma ignored her and headed straight for the elevator directly inside of the seemingly abandoned library. "You don't know what is happening! We have to be precautious!" In a practical skip, Mary-Margaret did her best to keep up with her very determined daughter as the entered the elevator. _  
_

 _One floor up. That's all it will take._ Emma was still shaking, but gaining her confidence, ready to scream at Gold as soon as the elevator opened.

*************************

In all the dire situations Killian Jones had faced in his three centuries of life, none beat the pain of hearing the woman he loved screamed Gold's name just at the moment of his demise. Seconds before, the crocodile was staring him down in superiority, mocking him with his devil eyes.   _  
_

"GOLD! STOP!"  _Emma. No._ She stormed in there, fuming and full of strength as always. She was going to watch him crumble down...he was going to die in front of her as so many had. He hadn't even noticed the words the crocodile said, he only noticed Emma, frozen in place against her will. _  
_

 

_This is it._

_*************************_

She didn't understand it. Frozen in place, she was completely aware of everything around her. She heard Gold say,

"Well maybe everything hasn't went to plan, but this part, I'm really going to enjoy."

She fumed with anger in her stillness.  _Killian, no. His heart has been missing this entire time? How have I been so absent!_ The moments were so quick. She was suddenly aware of someone entering behind her, sobbing quietly from her stance.  

"AHHHHH!"  _Killian! Not again, not another man she cares for. Not him!_ Suddenly everything stops, she hears Gold groaning, _  
_

 "I don't understand why can't I?"

 

*************************

  
_Belle? How..._ Killian was clutching his chest. It still stung like hell. He tried desperately to relieve the pain, but the Dark One was still squeezing, ever so lightly.

 "Drop the heart." Right into his hands it fell. "Now release everyone." Cradling his heart, Killian looked down,  _Emma. She's okay._

Standing to his feet now, Killian struggled, still shaking. Holding his heart in his hand like an award he proudly received, he gave a half-smile down to the woman below...suddenly shame engulfed him again, realizing the depth of actions.

"Now, now you can take us to the town line because we need to be alone for what comes next." And then they were gone.

 *************************

She wasn't sure how fast she ran up the stairs, but Killian was slowly walking towards the edge already. His hook seemed to assist him as he put weight on the bannister at the top. Her eyes first met his, they were exhausted and still pained, but more full than earlier. From there, she dropped her gaze to his heart.. 

"Are you okay?" She didn't leave her eyes from the heart and struggled to say the words steadily, her heart still racing. With a sigh he said,

"Aye." Finally they met eyes. Her mother had already joined the others in the car outside, giving them their privacy. Killian swallowed hard as she held out her left hand in offer of assistance. Instead of accepting the offer, he pulled her up to him. Throwing his arms around her, he dug his head into her shoulder as she completed the embrace with strong arms around his neck. She couldn't help but notice wet tears touching her shoulder tops. She sighed deeply to hold back hers.

"We should go.." She slowly unwrapped herself as she unsteadily said the words. "Someone has to put that heart where it belongs." A chuckle escaped him and she realized at the look of his eyes that he had not felt that trickle of joy in days. 

This time when she offered her left hand, he handed her his heart, took the free hand, and slowly walked down the steps with her, noticing her grip tightening each step.

*************************

They reached Granny's after denying a crammed ride in the police cruiser, opting to walk instead. No longer holding hands, Killian kept watching Emma as her eyes continually fixated towards his heart, as if she were afraid it was going to walk off. 

"Not that I am glad to ask for any assistance possible, but does Regina have to be the one to restore it, Swan?" He meekly asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.  

"I have no idea how to-" She stopped. Why couldn't she return it? She was the Savior, product of True Love, surely shoving a pirates heart into place wasn't hard...she looked at Killian's disappointed face and said, "You know what, let's go in the back way." His eyes met hers with surprise, but followed her anyway.

Reaching the door between the diner and the sleeping quarters, Emma slowly opened the door and motioned for him to come in. Once inside, they stood silent for a minute as she looked down at his heart.

"I don't know if this will work." She looked at him somewhat fearfully. "What if I do it-"

"Swan, no one is more capable holding my heart, than you." She knew he was flirting, but smiled nonetheless. Sucking in a huge breath she said,

 "Well, pirate, let's do our worst." Gazing down once more and looking at him she prepared herself.

"Just be gent-oomph" In went his heart, finally in its rightful place.

 


End file.
